


Long Days in Med Bay

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: @weresilver-in-space requested this on tumblr:  This one is not romance. But I just had the idea of Bones and the reader being a cool badass med duo. That is all, really. No romance. Just damn good coworkers.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Long Days in Med Bay

You - and probably the rest of the the Med staff - wished that just once, one of Kirk’s away missions could go as planned. You loved being a nurse, you loved what you did. Hell you joined Starfleet to help save lives, but damn Kirk has a big ass nose for danger, and it made for long hours for everyone in Medbay. 

“I need a nurse.” You heard McCoy yell from across the room, you were supposed to be taking a 10 minute refresher but when you saw no one else free, you set your coffee down and rushed to his side. You and Leonard have always made a great team, you worked almost perfectly together. He never had to say too much, as you were always ready with whatever help he needed. 

You were helping him with a fairly simple procedure that you both had done a million times, today alone. You two worked in relative silences until the ensign was in the all clear. 

“Could you finish doing this round of dermal and then make sure everything checks out once he’s up before discharging him? Need to get as many beds empty as possible” Bones asked but you were slightly out of it after already working for 15 hours straight. “(y/l/n)!”

“I’m sorry,” You snap out of it. “Dermal then discharge, got it!”

“You okay? If you need a break just say” Leonard gives you a stern look. “How long have you been on shift anyway?”

“I am fine I promise, just need to down another coffee and I will be good. I promise.” You assure him, avoiding his question. Luckily he was a tired himself and didn’t catch it. You do exactly as you say, down another coffee and work through the rest of the patients for the next 10 hours.

Once everyone has been treated and the only people left were just recovering and needing to be watched, you let yourself breath. You head for Leonard’s office to tell him you were clocking out. He is sitting on his couch typing away on his padd, most likely getting all the paperwork done. 

“I think paperwork can wait until we’ve had some sleep, don’t you?” You plopped yourself on the couch beside Len.

“Probably but I like to get myself a head start.” Leonard says. “But you should go sleep, I don’t think you actually ever left today, which break lots of protocol.”

“I only worked,” You pause trying to think, too tired to realize to keep your mouth shut, “25 hours. I am fine. I have been up for like 38 but I am still on my feet.”

“Dammit women!” Bones groans at you. “You are not meant to work more than 16 hours!” 

“Oops” You mutter while falling asleep on top of him. Before Leonard has a change to respond he hears your breath steady and light snores. He just sighs looking down at you. Bones sets down his padd and wraps his arms around you and picks you up, heading out of MedBay, getting only a few odd looks. He carries you off to your quarters, laying you onto your bed. He takes off your boots before pulling the blanket over you. Can’t have his favorite nurse sleep deprived, Len turns off your alarm set for the next day and relieves you of your duties for the next day. 

“Goodnight” He whispers to you. 

“You better go to sleep yourself” You mumble barely audible with sleep in your voice. 

“I promise I am going to my quarters right now” He replies softly. You hum happily but are quickly out again. Before leaving your room, Leonard soft tell the computer,“Lights off.” before heading to his own quarters.


End file.
